Banquete
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: Sobre las atenciones del Señor Oscuro a su invitado. Fic ganador del reto #6 Mi Villano Favorito del foro El Poney Pisador. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Personajes, historia de trasfondo y demás menesteres son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien, no obtengo nada más que la pura satisfacción de publicar y los reviews que lectores(as) guapos(as) me dejen. **

**Notas y advertencias: Este fic participa en el reto #6 Mi Villano Favorito del foro El Poney Pisador. Número de palabras: 2992. Formato: One shot. **

**Bueeeno, pues acá les va mi primera aportación al foro (y la primera a este fandom, ains, que nervios), así que…espero sus reviews y críticas. Este one shot surgió básicamente por las bacanales creativas que nos damos Luna y yo, así que, querida, espero que esté a la altura ****J**

**Soundtrack:** Mein Teil -Rammstein

**Banquete**

El vacío doloroso y apremiante en su estómago lo despertó de su intranquilo sueño; sentía las extremidades adormecidas y la cabeza embotada. Por un brevísimo instante, confundió la luz de la antorcha que se encontraba cerca del banco de piedra, que usaba a modo de cama, con el cosquilleo agradable que le causara la luz del sol matutino cuando despertaba en su lecho en Gondolin. Ahora eran cada vez más frecuentes esas ilusiones: sólo podía reconocer siluetas y contornos cada vez más borrosos, incorporarse de su banco le suponía insertarse en una nube de vaporosas idas y venidas, de visión desenfocada y un zumbido en los oídos que llegaba a durar horas (o al menos eso le parecía),…el tacto sólo seguía siendo el único sentido que parecía funcionar, y hasta eso estaba tergiversado, potenciado, como si tratara de compensar las carencias de todos los demás; lo cual desembocaba en que todo estímulo táctil rayase en el punto de lo doloroso, como si fuese un molusco expuesto e indefenso ¿no era tan diferente a ellos, cierto?, un despojo, ignorado y abandonado, ni siquiera dándole el privilegio de morir dignamente. Cada roce de sus dedos con el filo de las rocas parecían dagas acariciando sus dedos, la eventual brisa que llegase a soplar de algún conducto de ventilación podían emular miles de agujas incrustándose en la piel descubierta, heladas; aunque…aunque no se comparaba con el dolor que causaba el vacío en su estómago, ni siquiera podía mantenerse acostado por mucho tiempo, pues los fluidos gástricos laceraban su esófago, al punto de causarle náuseas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había podido ingerir algo sólido, aunque fuese ese inmundo y grisáceo pan de esos orcos? Maeglin ya no lo recordaba. Extrañamente, le seguían dando diariamente dosis de agua, no siempre limpia, de hecho muchas veces era verdosa y hasta pestilente, pero a falta de cualquier otro alimento seguía consumiéndola, para socavar aunque fuese un poco el hambre. Una vez, cuando su conciencia le permitió esbozar una idea lo suficientemente compleja como para considerar _escapar _de ahí, pensó en dejar de tomar el agua que se suministraban y así morir un poco más rápido y con menos dolor. Podría durar uno, o quizás dos días así, en vez de las semanas que llevaba viviendo en ese infierno. Decir que su plan resultó infructuoso sería decir poco. Sus "cuidadores", al ver que no había tomado ni una gota de la jofaina puesta el día anterior, prensaron su lastimado cuerpo y con un dispositivo (un pequeño tubo, hueco y flexible, posiblemente hecho de cuero impermeable), que introdujeron en su garganta, le obligaron a ingerir todo el líquido. Los custodios no se caracterizaban por su comportamiento dulce y cuidadoso, así que a consecuencia de los intentos por introducir ese artefacto en su cuerpo le dejaron cortes y pequeñas heridas en toda su cavidad bucal y faringe. Más que eso, la invasión, la _humillación_ que le infringieron a su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para no querer experimentar eso jamás; así que ahora, cada vez que la pequeña compuerta se abría para colocar la jofaina con el agua pantanosa, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban iba hasta la entrada de su celda y bebía de a poco, para no provocarse vómito y lastimarse aún más.

Cuando recién lo capturaron y pudo dilucidar que lo conducían a los infiernos de hierro y fuego de Angband, Maeglin sabía a lo que se atenía, sabía con certeza que no regresaría de aquella desventura, estaba seguro que tratarían de arrancarle el paradero de la ciudad oculta a costa de lo que fuese; creía, no, más bien aseguraba que el destino que le esperaba estaba teñido de _su_ sangre, de chasquidos de látigos, de trabajos forzados en minas, en abucheos, mordidas y pinchazos; bien lo sabía y se había preparado para ello. Incluso pensaba que podrían dejarlo expuesto a las inclemencias del tiempo, así como hace ya tanto tiempo lo hicieron con el hijo de Fëanor; incluso por un segundo albergó una ínfima esperanza que escapase como él, pero pronto se convenció que nadie lo amaba lo suficiente para arriesgarse de ese modo. En fin, Maeglin estaba preparado para no dejarse doblegar, a pesar de cualquier penuria física que le impusieran…hasta ahora. No podía concebir cómo el _casi _dejarlo morir de inanición pudiese obligarlo a decir algo, es decir, si apenas si podía articular algún sonido sin que su cuerpo lo reprochara ¿cómo pretendían que siquiera recordase o pensase en algo que no fuese comida?, sencillamente no le veía utilidad a esa forma de _persuasión. _

Maeglin pensaba (o trataba de pensar) en todo aquello, cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos sordos desde el pasillo. Seguramente era la dotación diaria del agua. Sin embargo, en vez de abrirse la compuerta que depositaba la jofaina, un par de orcos gigantescos se introdujeron en la celda. No era usual que hicieran eso, por lo general sólo comprobaban por fuera que la jofaina estuviese al alcance de sus manos y vacía para que la cambiaran. Si el primer requisito no estaba, se metían y lo obligaban a dejar el artefacto "en donde debía", muchas veces arrastrándolo de los cabellos o golpeándolo. Si el segundo requisito no se cumplía, bueno, creo que había quedado bastante claro lo que podía pasar. Esta vez no había infringido ninguna de sus "reglas"; la rutina debía seguirse, le aterraba pensar que pasaría si lo llegasen a sacar de ahí. De algún modo, esa pequeña celda le daba estabilidad y certidumbre, porque a pesar de haber querido engañarse y decirse a sí mismo que podría soportar cualquier crueldad que el Señor de Angband maquinase, con su voluntad severamente mermada por el desgaste físico, ahora no se sentía tan seguro, y ciertamente, estos meses de hambruna le habían probado las maneras lentas y sutiles que podía tener el Enemigo para doblegar a alguien. Le aterraba pensar que en un momento de debilidad, como ahora, pudiese revelar aunque fuese un retazo de información que ayudase a ese tirano a invadir las tierras de las personas que más amaba en Arda, las que todavía le quedaban.

Con su ya muy afectada visión, pudo apenas vislumbrar como los carceleros se acercaban a su banco, tan entumecido su cuerpo se encontraba que apenas si pudo agazaparse un poco más, tratando de cubrir su rostro. Bruscamente, uno de los orcos lo apresó del brazo y le obligó a sentarse, con lo que le acometió un brutal mareo, que si no fuese porque aquel ser le seguía sujetando el brazo, se habría caído del banco. Como pudo, trató de volver la cabeza y mirar el rostro de su captor, con voz suplicante murmuró _"No he hecho nada", _lo cual provocó la estruendosa y cruel risa de ambos celadores. Ahora ambos atenazaban sus brazos, uno el brazo izquierdo y el otro el derecho, de tal modo que ambos servían de apoyo para que el exhausto elfo no desfalleciese en medio del camino y sólo las plantas de los pies fuesen arrastradas; si hubiera sido por ellos le habrían amarrado el cuello con una soga y lo habrían obligado a arrastrarse como perro y si se rezagaba, los látigos habrían hecho un buen aliciente para que avanzara más deprisa. Pero tenían órdenes de no demorarse más de lo necesario, al Amo no le gustaba esperar.

Los agotados ojos de Maeglin sólo podían observar las siluetas de las antorchas que pasaban. El incesante martilleo de sus sienes le impedían oír los gritos y lamentos que provenían de las mazmorras y habitaciones de tortura, sólo las raspaduras de sus pies cada vez que uno de éstos encontraba el peldaño de una escalera y el aire menos viciado le indicaban que lo estaban conduciendo a los niveles superiores de la fortaleza. Más pronto de lo que el elfo esperaba, se detuvieron ante una pesada puerta de madera, e ingresaron en la habitación. El elfo no sabía cuál era el propósito de aquella habitación, de dimensiones más amplias que su antigua celda, sólo contenía una silla sencilla, y un pequeño camastro, mucho más cómodo que su banco de piedra. Una luz mortecina se colaba por una pequeña ventana enrejada, demasiado alta y estrecha para poder tratar de escapar por ella, y en el extremo opuesto al camastro se encontraba una rejilla por el que pasaba el drenaje, al lado, varios contenedores de regular tamaño contenían agua limpia y enseres de limpieza personal. Con látigos en vilo, le obligaron a asearse y al finalizar, lo instaron a que utilizase las prendas que se encontraban encima del camastro. Ropa sencilla pero de telas lujosas, mucho más confortable que los harapos que lo cubrieron durante los últimos meses, que a Maeglin lo hacían sentirse cada vez más…extraño. Se sentía alarmado, por supuesto, por no tener siquiera un bosquejo de las penurias y humillaciones que le tenían preparadas, pero, por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirse inmensamente _agradecido_ con los responsables de su cautiverio por las comodidades que ahora recibía, sin ofrecer (por ahora) algo a cambio. Esa disyuntiva le hacía preguntarse si su capacidad de razonamiento no habría quedado mermada por los meses de inanición; sin embargo, que pensaran que por unos cuantos lujos recibidos ahora, pudiese vender a los suyos, le resultaba indignante ¿Quién creería que por un baño, ropa cómoda y una celda miles de veces más confortable iba a revelar el paradero del reino de Thingol, cuando éste le había criado como a un hijo? ¿Por quién lo tomaban? ¿Por un inmundo hombre del Este?

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aunado a que, a pesar del baño, todavía sintiese su cuerpo acartonado (gracias al hambre y al agotamiento); no notó que los guardias volvían a colocarle los grilletes y lo conducían fuera de la habitación. Poco después, comenzó a notar que la luz incrementaba a medida que avanzaban, que los pasillos ya no eran tan fríos y rústicos, que los suelos de piedra eran sustituidos por losetas de mármol oscuro. La lobreguez de las anteriores cámaras contrastaba enormemente con la oscura elegancia de estas nuevas habitaciones.

Mientras el elfo notaba estos cambios, a cada paso que daba podía sentir sus miembros entumecidos, tambaleantes, esta vez por una razón muy distinta al hambre. Oleadas de pánico puro se apoderaban de él a medida que caía en cuenta _con quién _se dirigían. Los guardias comenzaron a tirar de los grilletes con más fuerza, lo que indicaba que su cuerpo, conservando aún vestigios de su instinto de preservación, se resistía a seguir adelante. Por una fracción de segundo, consideró seriamente en atacar a sus cautivos y tratar de escapar, de esconderse, de lanzarse por algún acantilado, todos menos aquella _audiencia_ que tendría con el tirano Bauglir, pero pronto desechó la idea. Por Eru, ¡era un descendiente de los honorables y valerosos Noldor, el sobrino del soberano de la última resistencia contra el Mal de Norte! Era hijo de Aredhel, punto.

Con una resolución fiera y orgullosa, se dijo a sí mismo que no huiría o amedrentaría, si tal era su destino, que así fuese, no les daría la satisfacción de perseguirlo como a una rata. Si iba a morir (aún de la manera más horripilante), lo haría con la frente en alto, otorgando orgullo a la raza a la que pertenecía. Levantó la cabeza, y en vez de los tumbos erráticos que diese tan sólo unos pasillos atrás, caminó con zancadas decididas, con entereza. Misma que se desvaneció al cruzar el umbral de un enorme portón de madera.

Una gigantesca mesa atiborrada de comida se exponía frente a él. Apenas si podía notar otra cosa que no fueran los suculentos platillos que ante él se ofrecían, expectantes, listos para ser ingeridos. En el extremo más alejado de la mesa, se encontraba la pesadilla de los pueblos libres de Arda, Morgoth, el Enemigo Oscuro. La densa oscuridad que manaba de su ser podía sentirse por toda la habitación, terrible y a la vez majestuosa. Era natural que Maeglin se sintiese un poco arredrado ante su presencia, ante su _mirada_; incluso puede que, de estar en una situación diferente, habría entrado en un ataque de pánico al sentir los ojos escrutadores de Bauglir. Sin embargo, ahora sólo podía sentir una ligera incomodidad al ser mirado por él, Morgoth era un simple fondo oscuro y levemente atemorizante que le impedía abalanzarse sobre los alimentos.

Con una voz meliflua y ligeramente socarrona, Morgoth instó a que los orcos que lo custodiaban le removieran los grilletes, pues como era un invitado "especialmente esperado", no merecía menos que las mejores atenciones. El Vala renegado, como no podría ser de otra manera, lo invitó a tomar asiento y compartir alimentos con él y uno de sus tenientes de más confianza, Sauron. El elfo tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no salir disparado y engullir el contenido de las viandas, su corazón latía desbocado y su cabeza parecía estar atrapada por una prensa que apretaba cada vez más y más, ¿qué demonios implicaba eso?, si accedía a devorar todas aquellas suculencias, ¿qué le estaría demostrando a Morgoth? Y es que la comida lucía tan…_deliciosa, _tan cerca y a la vez tan _inaccesible _(y en aquel momento recordó a ese otro alguien tan inaccesible y delicioso…). Había pasado tanto, _tanto _tiempo sin haber probado, sin haber engullido nada más que pestilente agua que ahora, se le presentaba esta oportunidad que…simplemente no podía, no _quería _rechazar.

Poco a poco se acercó a la mesa, y sus movimientos eran pausados hasta que pudo sentarse. Había un plato, cubiertos y una copa vacía en su sitio, y como si otro ser completamente diferente a aquél estoico y reservado elfo de Gondolin se apoderase de él, empezó a engullir todo lo que había en la mesa. Sólo alcanzó a oír que Morgoth se esforzaba en no soltar una carcajada, pero, para ser sinceros, a Maeglin le tenía sin cuidado. Ellos no habían pasado por eso, por esos meses de inanición, de anhelo ¿a él qué le importaba que estuviesen viendo su (hasta él podía notarlo) asquerosa y desesperada forma de comer? En verdad era un espectáculo grotesco; atiborrando su plato con una mano mientras que con la otra se llevaba un pedazo de carne asada a la boca, deglutiendo casi sin masticar; había olvidado por completo toda clase de modales o finuras, la verdad era que le importaba bien poco lucir bien. El elfo seguía engullendo la comida de su plato, cuando casi se atragantó con un pequeño hueso, que extrajo de su boca, y la impresión que le generó fue tal que no pudo reprimir un grito de horror. En su plato yacía una falange, una falange que, evidentemente perteneció a algún humano o elfo. Con infinito asco, empezó a prestar _verdadera _atención al festín que estuvo dándose hasta hace poco; en primera, cayó en cuenta que los alimentos estaban constituidos casi exclusivamente por carne, de la misma _especie_, al parecer. Casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando descubrió que, al centro de la mesa, una cabeza perteneciente a un elfo, seguramente Sindar (el platino de sus cabellos revelaban su origen) coronaba el banquete que se celebraba en su honor. Maeglin salió de su estado de estupefacción al escuchar las estruendosas risas de Morgoth y Sauron, al verse descubierta la cruel broma jugada a expensas del desdichado elfo. Burlesco, el artífice de esta tortura cuestionó con un tono insoportablemente inocente: _"¿Disfrutas de tu comida, pequeño amigo?"_, soltando después una sonora carcajada; los ojos del elfo se anegaron en lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no soltarse a llorar delante de ellos. Eran sorpresivas las maneras en las que aquel demente pudiese retorcer un deseo, una necesidad tan largamente negada, corromperla y hacerla algo impuro, indebido, grotesco. Otra voz, mucho más cruda espetó, en una mezcla entre dureza y socarronería _"En verdad no entiendo por qué tanto drama elfito, ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado que uno es lo que come? Ahora, sé un buen chico obediente y termina tu plato, no queremos que la enorme _generosidad _de nuestro amigo para alimentarte haya sido en vano." _Maeglin simplemente no podía creer que en verdad le estuviesen pidiendo eso, que después de todo el asco y la vergüenza hacia sí mismo por cometer, indirectamente, semejante crimen hacia los suyos, todavía le obligasen a recordar y a ingerir ese crimen. Negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no dejar que las lágrimas salieran por las cuencas de sus ojos. Raudo, Sauron se levantó de su asiento, y con un fuerte empellón, hizo que el rostro de Maeglin quedase a milímetros de su plato, y murmuró cruelmente en su oído: "_Trágatelo". _Con una mano, Sauron sujetó fuertemente los cabellos del elfo, y con la otra tomó un pedazo de carne que había en el plato y lo embutió en la boca de Maeglin. Después, obligó a que cerrara la boca, y cual marioneta, hizo que la mandíbula del desdichado elfo se moviera de arriba abajo, de tal manera que involuntariamente masticase su comida. Así siguió, ahora con sus lágrimas corriendo libremente sobre sus mejillas, bocado tras bocado, hasta que terminó el último pedacito de carne élfica. Sauron liberó la presa de su cabello y miró hacia su maestro, quien asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Maeglin se convulsionaba en sollozos, y emitía sonidos de desesperación, más animales que humanos. Con una dulce y venenosa voz, Morgoth hizo una, en apariencia inocente pregunta: _"¿Te gusta cocinar elfito?, para la próxima vez podrías preparar tú mismo estas delicias que tanto te gustan, así no pasarías tanto tiempo en privación, ¿sabes?"_.

Las implicaciones de aquella sugerencia había helado la sangre de Maeglin, sabía que no había sido sólo una broma cruel, en verdad _tenían planeado _que estas humillaciones fuesen destinadas y ejecutadas por él. Revivir este infierno, una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que se cansaran…o hasta que _cooperara. _

**Pueees, acá lo tienen. Disfrútenlo (Se agradecen infinitamente sus reviews). **


End file.
